


December 6th - First Snow

by mind_and_malady



Series: December 2014 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the winter, and it's pretty bad. It only gets worse when Sam decides to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 6th - First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetonmeclarence (redmasque)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasque/gifts).



> I love functional wifi. I love it so much.  
> Anyway, this is literally a set up for porn in the next chapter, and cute fluff in the one after that.

Snow begins to fall as they leave the local bookstore. The flakes are small and sticky, rapid flurries quickly layering the ground in white. In the five minutes it takes Sam and Lucifer to reach the car, there’s half an inch on the ground. By the time they reach the bunker, there’s two inches on the ground.

It’s blowing sideways away from their faces as they go to drop the books off inside and tell the others that it’s beginning to snow. Sam is hesitant to leave the sanctuary of warmth inside the bunker, but he knows before Lucifer even says anything that they’ll be going back outside. He leaves Lucifer to tell Dean and Cas about the weather, and goes back to their room to grab those damnable sweaters and warm coats. He thinks it’s sort of worth being cold to watch Lucifer grin so brightly.

Sam can tell it’s going to be a bad winter, even if the snow has paused for the moment. Half a foot of icy white powder has fallen within thirty minutes, and if the dark clouds overhead are any kind of omen, there’s only going to be more. But for the moment, Sam just buries his hands in his coat and watches Lucifer stomp around in the snow, curiously watching it collapse beneath his feet.

Eventually, he grows bored, and walks a bit further from the door to the bunker. Then, he lets himself fall backwards into the snow and swings his arms around, eyes closed. It’s _cold_ , snow determinedly finding a path down the back of his shirt, but it isn’t bothering him too much yet.

“Sam?” Lucifer is standing above him, head tilted, face flushed with cold. “What are you doing?”

“Making a snow angel,” Sam answers, sitting up carefully and stepping out of the imprint so as not to ruin the image.

Lucifer peers down at the enormous snow angel as Sam brushes white flakes from his hair. “That looks nothing like an angel,” Lucifer remarks seriously, looking back to Sam, who laughs.

“I know. But that’s what they’re called,” he shrugs, shivering as a frigid wind blows through the air.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Lucifer asks, tone idle.

“Nah,” Sam shakes his head. “I’m good. We can stay out for a while longer.”

‘A while longer’ ends up being a couple of hours, because as soon as Lucifer turns his back again, Sam pushes together a small snowball, and aims directly for Lucifer's head. He turns around just as it reaches him, and Lucifer sputters, wiping snow from his face indignantly. Sam tries to look abashed, but he fails horribly.

Lucifer's eyes narrow, and then a pile of snow hits Sam around the knees, and he collapses with a stunned noise that morphs into laughter. He makes another snowball and chucks it at Lucifer, clips his shoulder. Lucifer is fighting a grin as he shakes his head, brushing the snow off and turning around again.

 _Big mistake_ , Sam thinks as he makes more snowballs. Dean pokes his head outside to tell them to come back in, sees the snowballs, and wisely goes back inside. Lucifer returned fire. He signed up for an all-out _war_.

The snowballs blast Lucifer in a dozen places at once as Sam hurls them through the air. Lucifer sighs with exasperation, but when he looks at Sam he's amused. "Sam. Don't start something you can't finish."

"Me?" Sam scoffs, grinning. "I'm not the one who returned fire and just walked away like there'd be no retribution for it."

"Fair enough," Lucifer concedes. "But remember - you brought this on yourself."

The snow starts falling faster, thick and heavy, until Sam can't see more than a foot in front of his face. The wind _howls._  "Well fuck," he mutters, and then raises his voice. "Lucifer! Dude, this is a bit -"

He pauses, chokes on a flurry of snowflakes, and presses forward, swearing all the while, when suddenly there's a hand against his chest and a face emerges from the haze of snow. Lucifer looks a touch embarrassed. Maybe even a little guilty. "Sam. I may have gone a little far."

"No kidding," Sam grumbles. "It was just a snowball fight. Didn't need to call down the wrath of winter for a kid's game."

"Not about that," Lucifer waves a hand to the air around them. "About _this_. This air mass is holding enough snow for the whole month, and when I told it to snow..."

Sam levels a stare at him. "Lucifer. Did you cause a blizzard?" He can feel a stupid grin on his face, a laugh trying to bubble out of his throat.

Lucifer scowls. "It was going to come down anyway," he mutters.

"Any idea how much?"

"Fifteen feet?" Lucifer shrugs. "Perhaps twenty."

"Then we better get inside." Sam lets Lucifer lead them back to the bunker's door, since he has a better chance of being able to navigate the hazardous snow.

"Hey!" Dean calls as they come inside. "Why am I getting calls from hunters that are worried about our 'sudden blizzard conditions'? It wasn't snowing _that_ much, was it?"

"We had a snowball fight," Sam explains weakly. "It got a little out of hand."

Dean snorts. "Clearly. How bad?"

"We’ll be snowed in within a couple hours, probably." Sam sighs. "They'll probably call white-out conditions within the next few minutes."

Dean whistles lowly. "Must've been one hell of a snowball fight."

"It was going to fall anyway," Lucifer gripes, and stomps off.

"You gonna take care of that?" Dean asks, his head tilting in the direction Lucifer had gone.

Sam considers it. "Nah," he decides. "Let him stew for a while. He'll be fine."

Dean tosses Sam a beer and gestures at the screen. "Nightmare Before Christmas?" He offers and Sam sits down to join him.


End file.
